Y apareciste tu
by kali rogers
Summary: Despues del ataque a Nueva York, la vida de Maria cambia con la aparicion del equipo, sobretodo con la de cierto capitan que con mucho esfuerzo logra ganar su confianza y aprecio, Pero ¿que pasa cuando alguien de su pasado regresa a recuperarla y una agente de Shield sruge como su competencia por Steve? Es mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Y apareciste tú**

**Capitulo 1:**

Ya habían pasado como cuatro días desde lo ocurrido en Nueva York. Sus heridas ya estaban cicatrizando, aunque si las observabas de cerca se podían observar marcas de sangre. El helicarrier estaba relativamente vacio y los vengadores ya habían regresado a su vida: Natasha y Clint habían sido reasignados, Tony había regresado a reconstruir la Torre Stark con Pepper. (Realmente era un insoportable. _"¿Cómo es posible que Pepper lo quiera tanto?"_)

Banner había vuelto a Calcuta para "controlarse" y fue a socorrer a los habitantes de esa ciudad, y Thor…bueno él solo se marcho con Loki. _"Al menos ese idiota recibirá su castigo, espero que sufra tanto como sufrió Coulson." _ Al pensar esto, Maria se conmovió. Aunque le rogara a su mente que dejara de pensar en él, no podía. Era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo; él la alentó cuando creyó que no podría pasar las pruebas de Shield, además de que él y Fury habían salvado su vida varias veces, sobre todo cuando cierta persona (ahora reubicada en Siberia) la dejo sola en el campo de batalla…Maria sacudió su cabeza al recordar esto. _"El golpe de la granada me debe estar afectando."_ Se levanto casi inmediatamente y se dirigió a su oficina.

Al entrar se topo con una pila de reportes que había que llenar para el consejo y al Capitán América esperando en una silla.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡¿Qué no se había ido?!"_

Cuando volteo al oír la puerta, vio la mirada de sorpresa de la agente Hill; era intimidante, pero a la vez asustada.

"Buenos días Capitán Rogers" eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. No lo conocía bien. Sólo sabía de él lo que Coulson había dicho sobre su icono americano. Y según Sharon era el hombre más guapo que había visto (ahora ella estaba en Roma). _"No lo intimides ni le hagas daño y cuídalo mientras no estoy"_ le dijo con un guiño mientras lo miraban inconsciente en su cuarto.

"Buenos días agente Hill" contesto con su típico movimiento de afirmación. Tampoco él la conocía muy bien, solo había escuchado rumores sobre ella. Según le habían comentado, ella había sufrido maltrato por parte de su padre desde pequeña, y que no lo había visto desde que se unió al ejército, que la había hecho sentir culpable por la muerte de su madre toda su vida, le habían contado sobre las dificultades que había tenido en su entrenamiento militar, como desarrollo muy buenas habilidades en Shield y como de la nada se volvió en la favorita de Fury (después de Natasha, Barton y Coulson). Decían que era fría e incapaz de darle su confianza a nadie (ni siquiera a Fury) y que se volvió más desconfiada después de ese agente que la había dejado peor que antes….

"Lamento haberla asustado, agente, espero no importunarla."

"No, para nada Capitán, no se preocupe por eso". Contesto tratando de evadir su mirada, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. "Necesito distraerme un poco, la verdad no quisiera tener que sentarme a administrar estos odiosos reportes".

El Capitán parecía no saber si reír o solo escuchar. Lo dijo de una manera tan fría, que muy apenas pudo sonreír. Maria lo noto, y en su mente maldecía el haber sido así, cuando de repente reaccionó… _"Espera…Maria deja de ser ridícula, ¿Por qué te importa el tratarlo bien? ¿Desde cuándo tomas en cuenta a Sharon?"_

"¿Y porque sigue aquí, Capitán?" La forma en que él levanto levemente las cejas, la hizo darse cuenta de que otra vez lo había arruinado todo…

"Me refiero a que si usted tiene la oportunidad de salir a conocer al mundo ¿Por qué no lo hace?" trato de decirlo de la manera más amable pero tan fingida. No era buena siendo amable.

"No lo sé, creo que no es fácil adaptarse al nuevo siglo, mi departamento fue destruido por los chitauri, y creo que solo tengo mi moto, no puedo recorrer toda Nueva York en ella y menos sólo."

Al mencionar esto levanto su rostro para ver sus ojos azules, pero la volvió a bajar al toparse con la mirada dura de Maria. Parecía una esfinge, pero aun así muy hermosa, a pesar de que te podía matar con una sola mirada. Al parecer siempre tenía que vérselas con las mujeres más desafiantes: Peggy, Natasha, Maria…_"Si tan solo ella sonriera más a menudo…"_

"Todos tienen q donde ir, Natasha y Barton se tienen el uno al otro, Tony tiene varios millones, autos y a la señorita Potts, Banner…bueno el vive de ayudar a los demás y Thor tiene su propio planeta. Y al parecer, yo solo tengo mi escudo y a Shield." Ambos suspiraron de manera leve.

"_De seguro piensa que soy demasiado patético"_

"_Claro Maria, tenias que recordarle que es un patético. ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo intentando platicar con él? ¿Acaso olvidas que eres una grosera antisocial y…_

"¿Y usted agente Hill?

La pregunta la saco totalmente de sus pensamientos. "¿Perdón? " Contesto de manera confundida

"Si, ¿Qué tiene usted?"

Eso la confundió aún más. Nunca había contabilizado sus "propiedades"

"No lo sé…Nunca lo había pensado" Su vida siempre había sido el trabajo, entrenar y asegurarse de mantener su reputación como la agente de Shield más concentrada y dedicada de Shield.

Después de mantener la mirada baja por unos segundos (que fueron como una eternidad para Rogers) atino a decir algo: "Bueno, creo que lo único que tengo es a mí misma, puedo atreverme a decir que también a Fury, tengo un trabajo y un puesto muy importante, creo que eso es lo mío."

Maria bajo la mirada al darse cuenta que su vida en realidad era algo…bueno demasiado vacía.

"Todo eso que menciono, Agente Hill, creo que es demasiado visible para los demás, pero cuando le pregunte que era lo que tenia, no me refería al área laboral…"

Maria alzo su cara. Ella ya había sufrido demasiado con eso. Lo personal no era lo suyo, además el recordarlo y hablarlo no la iba a ayudar a superar lo que había pasado hace 5 años.

"_Él también esta solo ¿Qué puede opinar sobre mi vida?"_

"Hmm...yo…"

"_Agente Hill, el consejo solicita tener una entrevista con usted de inmediato"_

El radio que había colocado en su escritorio rompió la atmosfera de la habitación. Ella lo tomo sin perder de vista al Capitán. "Voy para alla."

Hill se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que Steve.

"Perdone Capitán, pero me tengo que retirar."

Al momento de salir, Steve la retuvo en la puerta tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: "Espero no haberla incomodado con que le pregunte." Maria trato de ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

"_Esos hermosos ojos, son iguales a los de…"_

"No se preocupe Capitán-le contesto enérgicamente, como si eso callara los pensamientos en su cabeza- Voy a estar bien."

Mientras recorría el pasillo hacia la sala de juntas, su mente repasaba todos los recuerdos personales de su vida, y entre ellos los ojos azules y profundos que acababa de ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

"_¡La encontré! ¡Aquí esta! ¡La tengo director!"_

_Un hombre con una cara conocida para ella la lleva en brazos y corre por lo que se siente un terreno irregular. Después de lo que se sienten como 5 minutos de camino, la suben a una camilla y siente la humedad de la sangre en su vientre, mientras una mano trata de detener la hemorragia. "Tranquila, vas a estar bien." La voz del hombre que la salvo la tranquiliza en cierta manera. Estaba atrás de ella. La puerta se cierra y el sonido del helicóptero se hace más fuerte. Sus ojos se empañan al pensar que esta vez lo logro, pero su voluntad firme no deja que las lágrimas se salgan de sus ojos, así que empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta perder el conocimiento._

_Maria abre con dificultad sus ojos, la luz extremadamente blanca los lastima, es una habitación mediana y está sola. Se oyen voces de fondo, al parecer necesitan con urgencia a un tal doctor Johnson en el quirófano. "Pobre del que este en la plancha; mientras no sea yo, está bien." pensó. _

_Se sintió su costado o vientre para ver de dónde había salido la sangre que había sentido (según ella) hacia dos horas, aunque en realidad habían sido dos días._

_Mientras trataba de recordar que había sucedido, oyó voces afuera de su habitación. Al parecer estaban discutiendo. De pronto reconoció las voces, una era de Fury y al parecer estaba muy enojado. Esto hizo que pusiera más atención a la conversación, y así logro distinguir otra voz muy parecida. "¿Él, aquí?, pero ¿Dónde había estado? Me gustaría que pudiera entrar…" _

_Maria intento moverse para llamarlo, pero fue cuando escucho palabras como: "¡Era tu responsabilidad!" y otras como "Creí que estaba muerta". _

_Fue entonces cuando su oído aturdido se aclaro del todo y escucho lo siguiente:_

"_Como quiera no hubiera podido salvarla. Director, usted siempre nos dice que pensemos primero en nuestra seguridad, y eso hice, era ella o yo, y creo que yo soy más importante para Shield."_

_Las últimas palabras resonaron en su mente como un eco. Entonces su mente se aclaro totalmente: ¡Él la había abandonado, la dejo a su merced, eran un equipo y él solo se fue, todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira, la había traicionado!_

_De pronto sintió como si cayera de una altura muy alta hacia un enorme abismo y después…_

Se incorporo en su cama mientras sentía como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Después de asegurarse de estar en verdad en su habitación, respiro profundamente mientras con su mano revisaba la cicatriz de su costado y vientre como si el sueño la hubiera vuelto a abrir. Esa cicatriz era el recuerdo de que nunca te puedes confiar de nadie, la gente debe vivir independiente, ella vivía así y siempre debía mantener ese status.

"_¿Para que necesitas a la humanidad cuando te tienes a ti misma?"_

Mientras pensaba en esto se levanto de su cama y salió a recorrer el helicarrier.

La reparación de daños había llevado más tiempo de lo que esperaba, y eso implicaba que debía permanecer más tiempo ahí supervisando que todo quedara bien antes de poder tomarse un descanso.

Mientras caminaba por la nave, observó una figura en la parte del helicarrier donde usualmente se paraba cuando no podía dormir. Al no reconocer esa sombra, tomo un arma que encontró en una mesa. _"¿Quién fue el idiota que dejo esto aquí? Cuando acabe con esto va a ver lo que pasa cuando dejas tus cosas donde quiera."_

Trato de moverse con el mayor sigilo, pero tropezó con una vida tirada en el mismo sitio que ayer y que a pesar de sus enojos nadie se había dignado a mover. De manera inmediata la sombra se movió y llego justo en el momento exacto para levantarla antes de que cayera. Cuando alzo la vista para ver que la había levantado se topo con su par de ojos favorito.

"¿Estas bien?"

Maria asintió mientras se decía a si misma que era una idiota por tratar de matar al Capitán América. Steve volteo hacia abajo y vio la pistola que Maria trataba de esconder detrás de su espalda.

"¿A quien pensaba matar agente Hill?"

"¿Qué? ¿Esto? No a nadie…alguien la dejo y la tome porque pienso torturar a quien lo hizo"

"Aja" contesto Steve no muy convencido

"¿Qué hace por aquí agente Hill?"

"No podía dormir y vine a ver el panorama". Al voltear a su alrededor, vio que no había mucho panorama que admirar. "Bueno en realidad solo me asomo por ahí desde el puesto de Fury, me gusta sentir como si todo se moviera debajo de mi, excepto yo."

Mientras decía esto, ambos caminaron hacia el frente de la nave para observar el cielo oscuro que se movía alrededor de ellos. "Si, es lindo." Después de unos incómodos segundos, Maria se animo a hablar

"Y usted Capitán, ¿no podía dormir?"

"No." Steve sacudió su cabeza mientras suspiraba profundamente. "Últimamente he tenido algunas pesadillas, además de que aun no me acostumbro a la cabina."

"Si, a mí también me costó un poco lograr dormir los primeros días que empecé en Shield."

Steve la volteo a ver y sonrió un poco. Ella solo se digno a hacer una mueca que era parecida a una sonrisa y después volteo su vista al frente. Se sentía rara, esa sensación en el estomago y las mejillas solo la había sentido cuando conoció a su "compañero" (si se le podía llamar así) hacia 5 años atrás y cuando subió a la montaña rusa a los 9 años. Era algo extraño, el tenia un no sé que que atraía su atención y la llenaba de curiosidad, había mucho que quería saber, puesto que Fury nunca le había dado oportunidad de cuestionar sobre la vida de cada uno de los vengadores (así era este trabajo, obedecer sin cuestionar)

Maria se animo a cuestionar:

"Sabe Capitán, Coulson tenía preguntas que deseaba hacerle antes de morir. Lástima que nunca las pudo hacer. " Las últimas palabras las dijo con un aire lastimero, en realidad era lo que ella saber, de verdad quería saber qué tipo de persona, porque Coulson lo admiraba demasiado. Siendo sinceros, podía retirarse, abrir un cajón y sacar su expediente para leerlo; pero quería escucharlo de su propia voz.

Sus ojos llenos de curiosidad de seguro la delataron, puesto que al ver su cara, Steve contesto de esta manera

"¿Qué quería saber usted Agente Hill? Según yo, Coulson solo quería una firma, ya que el sabia casi todo sobre mi."

"Bueno, nunca se conoce suficientemente a las personas." Contesto Maria evadiendo su mirada

"Es por eso que no me molestara contestar cualquiera de sus preguntas."

"Vaya ¿Qué piensa que soy? ¿Una persona que se escuda detrás de los demás para hacer las cosas?"

La mirada de Steve la convenció del todo. "¿Quiere que responda?"

"Que simpático Rogers."

"¿Por qué?" Maria formulo su pregunta después de unos silenciosos segundos

"¿Por qué qué? "

Maria alzo su vista al frente "¿Por qué decidió dejarlo todo? Sus amigos, lo que conocía, su tiempo, su vida, a…incluso a la agente Carter por hacer algo bien." Al decir esto último lo volteo a ver a sus profundos ojos azules.

"Bueno, mi único anhelo era ser útil a mi patria, hacer algo que cambiara al mundo. El doctor Erskine me dio esa oportunidad. No podía ser egoísta y cruzar mis brazos, mientras muchos con familias me protegían; yo tenía menos que perder que ellos, solo podía perder a Bucky y a mi vida. Luego conocí a Peggy y la quise mucho, pero era muy egoísta intentar ser feliz si toda mi ciudad estuviera llorando por las familias que hubieran muerto si no hubiera estrellado la nave en el hielo. Lo más extraño es que, si se regresara el tiempo, con seguridad lo haría otra vez."

Maria quedo aún más sorprendida, en serio amaba a su país, incluso todo Shield era menos que él. Y aún solo algunos pudieron ver su gran sacrificio y lo reconocieron. "Guau, no estoy segura de que podría hacer eso, ahora veo porque el doctor Erskine lo escogió a usted Capitán."

"Me puede decir Steve, Maria. No hay nadie aquí revisando que cumplas todos los protocolos." Eso la congelo _"De acuerdo, es un atrevido, si fuera otro ya estaría muerto" _Maria le dirigió una mirada de cuestionamiento y seriedad suficiente para que se diera cuenta que había pisado la raya.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella sonrió y en vez de escuchar algún reclamo escucho lo siguiente: "¿Sabes? No me gusta mi nombre, pero que puedo hacer Steve. Mientras no estemos trabajando o con Stark todo está bien ¿ok?"

"Claro."

Sentados en el piso, observando desde el puesto de Fury, vieron el amanecer. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Maria se sintió tranquila y segura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la tardanza pero me acaban de operar del apendice, he estado convaleciente y tuve que volver a escribir este capítulo porque el que tenia no me convencía…**

**Por cierto: los personajes involucrados en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Créanme si fueran míos ahorita estaría comiendo con Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans y Cobie Smulders…además de hacer una peli sobre Maria Hill y Steve Rogers…pero bueno :( para eso existe el fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 3:**

El inicio del día se veía aun más deprimente con la lluvia y neblina densa que cubría Portland. Maria observo como sus compañeros de trabajo entraban al recinto con vestiduras negras; era igual que verlos entrar al trabajo, solo que ahora sus caras, aparte de seriedad, cargaban tristeza.

No solo odiaba el que Coulson hubiera muerto, lo peor era que ahora ella debía tomar su lugar en la organización, claro que tenía un puesto más alto que él, pero ciertas responsabilidades le serian dadas en lo que encontraban a alguien que tomara el lugar de Coulson. Entre ellas la de hacerse cargo del nuevo equipo de respuesta. "_Sera un milagro si no termino asesinando a uno de ellos. Solo les mandare correos, contestare llamadas, pero debo dejarles claro que nada de juntas, nada de fiestas, nada de atender tonterías como las de Tony, y nada de tomarles aprecio como lo hizo Phil, yo solamente soy un contacto."_

Maria reconoció algunas caras mientras entraba al recinto. Era una funeraria en Portland, la ciudad preferida de Phil; ella nunca supo porque le gustaba tanto ni porque le interesaba ir demasiado a la ciudad. Mientras seguía pasando para escoger un lugar entre todos los demás agentes, un muchacho, al parecer de los de entrenamiento, le toco levemente el brazo. "Disculpe agente Hill, pero me pidieron que la dirigiera a su lugar reservado."

Maria se sorprendió. ¿Quién rayos decidió donde debía sentarse? Si odiaba algo era que le dieran órdenes mientras no estaba trabajando y ese era uno de esos momentos. ¿Por qué no la dejaban escoger? Así ella se hubiera sentado al final del lugar para poder llorar donde nadie la reconociera, donde nadie la criticara y diera el pésame, y así poder salir sin ser vista.

Su cuerpo reacciono antes que su voluntad y mente, por lo que decidió encaminarse al dichoso asiento. Cuando llego, siete rostros voltearon a verla mientras ocupaba su asiento, eran muy inoportunos, pero lo que más le molesto fue irlos reconociendo mientras los observaba.

"Vaya, agente Hill, me da gusto que haya llegado. ¿Le gusto el lugar que le escogí? Así podrá dirigirse más rápido al pulpito para su discurso."

Maria volteo a ver al director Fury con demasiada sorpresa; ella odiaba la sociedad y convivir con cierta gente, además de detestar los discursos. Malditos discursos. A veces pensaba que más que un privilegio, su puesto era una maldición.

"¿Discurso?"

"Si. Como segunda al mando tiene que decir algunas palabras."

"No tenía idea." Si mostraba su descontento tal vez él la exentaría del discurso.

"Vamos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Eres Maria Hill, dicen que eres buena con los discursos. Solo improvisa y mantén tu cara seria. Acomódate en tu silla y únete a esta fila de ovejas al matadero." Todos voltearon a ver a Tony. Natasha se sorprendió mucho de que fuera tan idiota, el único capaz de retarla. "_Estos van a ser unos meses difíciles." _Maria se acomodo en su silla y echo una mirada de reojo a las demás 'ovejas'. A su lado derecho el lugar estaba reservado para el Capitán América, que por alguna razón no había llegado. La siguiente silla estaba ocupada por Nick Fury, a su lado Tony contestaba correos junto con Pepper Potts, y a la derecha de ella Thor y el doctor Banner intercambiaban suspiros. Después de observarlos de manera más precisa (ya se había olvidado del significado de la palabra reojo) Natasha, que estaba a su izquierda con Clint, le toco un poco el brazo. "Si Maria, son los vengadores; deja de mirarlos como si nunca los hubieras visto."

Maria sonrió un poco, o al menos eso pareció para Natasha. "Se suponía que los vería de reojo."

"Pues necesitas practicar."

"¿Qué hace Pepper Potts aquí?"

"Al parecer conocía más a Phil que Tony, como ella atendía la agenda estaba encargada de programar las citas con Coulson. Ahora tendrás que tratar con ella."

"Mejor ella que Tony… ¿no?"

Natasha comenzó a reír tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás.

"Si lo comienzas a conocer tal vez te des cuenta de que no es tan malo, solo ignora su falta de respeto a la autoridad y todo saldrá bien; si Phil pudo, tu puedes."

Maria suspiro al escuchar lo último. _"Si Phil pudo, tu puedes…"_ Odiaba tener que llenar expectativas. Odiaba tener que hacer las cosas como los demás hacían. ¿Por qué no podían dejar que ella encontrara la forma de controlar a Tony, aunque fuera matándolo?

"A veces pienso que los zapatos de Phil me quedarían demasiado grandes."

"No creo que Fury espere que te conviertas en Coulson, creo que quiere que te parezcas a él siendo tu."

Como odiaba que Natasha tratara de hacer de filosofa, eso la dejaba más confundida. Entonces recordó porque evitaba contar cosas a Natasha y solo se las contaba a Coulson.

En ese momento un hombre alto y vestido con saco comenzó a caminar por enfrente de Clint y Natasha. Ambos voltearon a verlo y Clint lo saludo. "Vaya, al fin llegaste. Tony está desesperado porque no tiene a quien molestar." Maria observo como las facciones de Steve formaban una sonrisa forzada la cual ofrecía a Barton por el comentario.

"Con todo respeto Clint, no me gusta hacer bromas en los funerales."

"¿Y crees que a mi si? En estos casos las bromas son mi manifestación de nerviosismo."

Steve tomo asiento a un lado de Maria y la observo mientras ésta desviaba la mirada.

"Hola Maria." Steve la saludo con un tono voz solo audible para ella.

"Hola. Supongo que no soy la única que desea una explicación sobre porque llegas tarde."

"¿Y supongo que esperas que te lo diga?"

"Si no quieres, no es necesario que lo hagas."

"No, si quiero. Además servirá que me vaya haciendo a la idea de que ahora a ti es a la que voy a rendir cuentas." Maria lo volteo a ver un poco incomoda. No le gustaba la idea de tener que lidiar con ellos, era imposible. Al menos eso creía, ya que no era muy paciente, Phil y Fury (hasta cierto punto) lo eran, pero ella no.

"Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo." Suspiro

"Si es por Stark, yo te puedo ayudar."

Maria sonrió un poco "Bueno, el día que puedas defenderte de los comentarios astutos de Tony, tal vez considere tu ayuda."

Hablaban tan bajito y misteriosamente que atrajeron la atención de Tony y Bruce.

"¡Hey! Miren quien llego."

"¡Tony!" Pepper le dio un codazo y medio lo acomodo en su silla. "La gente esta volteando."

"¿Qué curioso? ¿Sera por qué soy Iron man?"

"¿Por primera vez en tu vida podrías controlarte? Es un funeral." Tony volteo a verla con una mirada fría. "Sabes que los odio. Mi mal comportamiento es una forma de controlar mi nerviosismo y ocultar la pena. No había asistido a uno desde los 21 años."

Tony se asomo por encima de Fury para ver a Steve. "Hey, capitán."

Fury lo observó exasperado. "Si tanto te incomodo Stark, puedo cambiarte el lugar."

"¿Lo harías?" contesto con una voz muy burlona, provocando que Pepper se cubriera la cara con sus manos. Bruce la tomo del hombro por la espalda, y asomándose por encima de Thor trato de distraerla de Tony. "Algo exasperante ¿no?" Pepper suspiro y volteo a verlo "No tienes idea. Sobre todo en los funerales, aunque pensándolo bien nunca había ido a uno con él." Bruce sonrió mientras Fury se reacomodaba en el asiento de Tony y éste tomaba su lugar.

"Realmente lo siento señor." Comenzó Pepper tratando de excusarlo. "Este algo nervioso."

"Descuide señorita Potts, todos lo estamos; además yo no soy el que va a lidiar con él." Ambos asomaron levemente la cabeza para ver a Maria Hill y suspiraron algo frustrados.

Maria miro con horror como Tony se acercaba a ambos. "Hola capitán. ¿Tienes tu discurso?"

"Si, pero si esperas que te lo de para que tu lo digas, no está disponible."

"¿YO? ¿Necesitar un discurso? ¡Por favor! Por si no lo sabías soy empresario, lo cual equivale a tener gente a tu disposición que los haga sin problema, y bueno, con un poco de improvisación de este grandioso servidor tuyo, lograre la simpatía de todo el público. No lo digo por mí, sino que aquí nuestra pequeña Fury no tiene discurso."

Maria volteo a verlo con fastidio. "Claro, y como eso te concierne tienes que tratar de solucionar MI problema."

"¿No tienes discurso?"

"No tenía idea de que hablaría, pero para suerte de ustedes y de los demás presentes, esta grandiosa servidora suya también tiene una gran capacidad para improvisar."

Tony se reacomodo para volver a cambiarle el lugar a Fury. "Hmmm….lo dudo." Antes de pararse una voz lo detuvo: "¿Quieres apostar?" Si algo le molestaba a Maria era que dudaran de sus capacidades; si, era cierto, odiaba los discursos pero si se lo proponía sería tan buen orador como Tony y sin nadie que le escribiera el discurso. Steve solo pudo suspirar y tratar de ignorar lo que allí pasaba. "200 dólares. ¿De acuerdo Stark?" Vaya que comienzo de trabajo con los vengadores, tan solo llevaba unas pocas horas con el cargo y ya estaba topando cara a cara con uno de ellos, poniendo de por medio 200 dólares que seguramente no había tenido (ni tendría) en mucho tiempo. Tony le extendió la mano "Trato hecho." Y ambos la estrecharon.

El empresario se levanto de su asiento y se coloco en frente de Fury. "Ya acabe. ¿Me regresas mi lugar?"

Pepper bajo la cabeza deseando que el piso se abriera y se la tragara completamente en ese momento.

"¿Lista para divertirte?" Pepper levanto la cabeza "¿A si? ¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu definición de diversión en un funeral?" Tony sonrió y saco la pequeña tablet (dicho sea de paso, diseñada por él) donde traía su discurso. "Mi definición de diversión es hacer caer a Maria y mostrarte como se puede vender un discurso en 200 dólares." Pepper suspiro. "Mientras no me involucre a mí, échate la soga al cuello, masoquista."

"Maria tengo una duda."

"¿Si?" Se veía tan tranquila, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de que rayos haría.

"¿Tienes 200 dólares?" Maria volteo con una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Por qué? ¿Tú también quieres ese dinero?"

Era en este tipo de momentos cuando Steve se daba cuenta de que ambos eran muy parecidos, y que sería muy difícil lograr que se llevaran bien. Si SHIELD deseaba mantener a Stark en sus filas debían alejarlo de Maria (y de pasada de él mismo, era muy exasperante). "Me refiero a que si algo pasa ¿Cómo pagaras ese dinero?"

"¿Es decir que no crees que pueda hacerlo?"

"No, no. No quise decir eso, pero…"

"Mira, te mostrare algo." Maria se asomo y señalo a Tony, quien estaba concentrado en hablar con Bruce, molestar a Thor (y también a Pepper, indirectamente) y leer su discurso en su tablet. Todo al mismo tiempo. _"Al menos se que puede hacer algo bien." _"¿Ya viste que hace Tony?"

Steve se asomo y lo observo por unos segundos después de suspirar. "Si, está molestando a Thor."

"No, eso no. Fíjate bien."

"Bueno, Pepper al parecer está enojada. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con el discurso?"

"_Definitivamente van a ser unos meses demasiados largos, tener que lidiar con el capitán más distraído e inocente, el billonario más idiota, el dios del trueno, un científico bipolar y dos asesinos a sueldo. Y pensar que Fury me felicito por el puesto, estoy segura que quiere que los mate o que me mate yo misma."_

"No Steve, mira su mano."

"Ah, tiene un dispositivo electrónico."

Maria lo miro de manera extraña. "Para mí es una tablet." Maria se recargo en su silla e hizo a Steve hacia atrás. "En esa pequeña tablet tiene el discurso que dará en el funeral."

"Si robas su tablet, el no dará su discurso, pero tampoco tu porque no tienes que dar. Entonces ambos tendrían que darse los 200."

"No ves el panorama completo."

"¿Tu darás su discurso?"

Maria suspiro fastidiada. ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle ese lugar? "No. Yo puedo hacer mi propio discurso (_"Bueno, en realidad no creo poder.") _basado en improvisación y no perder 200, porque ni siquiera los tengo. Pero si…"

En ese momento Fury se puso de pie después de que lo llamaran unos agentes que estaban cerca del pulpito. "Hill, creo que al fin van a comenzar esos dos, más vale que vaya preparándose."

Fury siguió su camino. Maria saco un ipod y después de desbloquearlo empezo a teclear algo. "¿Vas a escribir un discurso?"

"No, -contesto sin levantar la cabeza- voy a entrar a la tablet de Stark. Fíjate si aun la tiene en la mano." En el momento que Steve levanto la cabeza Tony la guardo en su saco. "Ya la guardo." Steve volteo al frente y observo a uno de los agentes, el cual sería el maestro de ceremonias.

"Y creo que tu también tendrás que guardarlo, van a comenzar." Maria volteo al frente y observo como comenzaba a hablar sobre la ocasión del momento. _"Me pregunto si Phil estaría haciendo lo mismo si yo fuera la que estuviera en esa caja"_

"Ya casi acabo." Contesto en casi un susurro.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Steve cuidando de que no lo viera Fury, quien ahora estaba listo para hablar parado detrás del orador.

"Antes de que Barton explotara el helicarrier, Tony estaba hackeando el sistema de SHIELD. Bueno la dirección de tecnología creó un sistema, a partir del de Stark, que pudiera entrar a cualquier sistema o dispositivo sin ser detectado…" Maria se detuvo un poco al sentir la mirada del orador y un leve codazo de Natasha. A la vez Steve sintió la mirada de reojo de Tony. "…los técnicos me habían pedido que se lo mostrara a Tony después del funeral para que revisara si en realidad era tan efectivo; bueno, ahora lo estoy probando con él. Si puede entrar a un aparato de Tony, puede entrar en cualquier lado." Steve observo disimuladamente como eliminaba el discurso que tenía preparado. Después de borrarlo, Maria guardo el ipod justo en el momento en que Fury comenzó su discurso.

Después de guardarlo, se preparo para otro problema: su discurso, aunque la verdad que importaba porque cuando tuviera cierta cantidad de dinero en su bolsillo, no importaban las vergüenzas anteriores.

Cuando se concentro en las palabras de Fury se olvido de todo ese asunto, y volteo a ver el féretro que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. Esa también era una cosa que odiaba de ser la segunda al mando, durante los funerales tenía que sentarse al frente, a casi nada del féretro. El director comenzó a mencionar la capacidad de Coulson para resolver problemas, su gran fidelidad al país y a la organización, como había sido un mentor para casi todos los agentes y al decirlo volteo a ver disimuladamente a Maria, Natasha y a Clint. También hablo sobre los grandes principios que tenia.

Justamente por eso una parte de ella lo odiaba, porque gracias a esos principios él interfería en muchas de sus decisiones. Aun así era un gran…amigo, odiaba esa palabra porque era algo muy difícil de obtener cuando te dedicas a este tipo de trabajo donde (gracias a su experiencia) sabia que cualquiera podría darle la espalda. Pero él no lo hizo, al contrario siempre la miro de frente y le dijo las verdades necesarias. Comenzó a recordar la vez que la obligo a hablarle sobre su vida personal, y después de eso siempre fue un tipo de confidente aunque Phil nunca le conto mucho sobre su pasado. Solo hubo que siempre mencionaba…y estaba a su derecha totalmente concentrado en lo que Fury decía.

Maria observo de reojo (esta vez haciendo caso a la verdadera definición de la palabra) a Steve. Esos ojos…eran de un azul muy profundo, pero a la vez tenían un poco de gris, seguro era la tristeza. Era irónico, Steve solo hablo unos segundos con él y prácticamente estaba a punto de llorar, y ella que había estado a punto de morir con Phil miles de veces estaba absorta en ver cuáles eran sus reacciones. Nunca había notado que tenía unas pestañas muy lindas (mejores que las de ella) y había algo en su perfil que era muy cautivador. Pero a la vez parecía que en su rostro caía una tela gris, había algo de frustración, tristeza y seriedad. "_Me pregunto que estará pensando…"_

"…Es por eso que estamos reunidos aquí hoy. Para recordar a un gran hombre…" Maria muy apenas podía escuchar lo que Fury decía, estaba tan atenta en mirarlo que hasta había olvidado no ser muy obvia. _"Soy una tonta…debería estar pensando otras cosas. Viéndolo de otro modo, no va a ser tan malo mi trabajo, después de todo, Rogers podría ayudarme a controlarlos. Espera… ¿Por qué no estás poniendo atención a Fury? Un hombre murió…aunque, bueno, lamentable si pongo más atención no va a regresar para sacarme de esta situación, pero debería tener más respeto en estos momentos…eso me recuerda…."_

"Ahora quisiera pedirle a la agente Hill que por favor pasara a este pulpito para decir unas palabras sobre Phil Coulson." Maria finalmente dejo de ver al piso o a Steve y toda su atención se poso en el estúpido pulpito. _"Si, eso era lo que me recordaba…" _ Los vengadores (y Pepper) la voltearon a ver esperando a que saliera de su shock y se pusiera de pie.

Maria suspiro, dejo su abrigo y camino tratando de no verse nerviosa, hacia el pulpito en medio de algunos aplausos para Fury. Algo en el fondo de ella le decía que haría el ridículo y se caería al subir al foro, y otra parte le decía que muy pronto estaría restregándole un fajo de billetes a Tony en su cara.

"Después de ti sigue Barton, deje la lista en el pulpito." Susurro Fury en cuanto ella llego al tan odiado lugar. Maria asintió y se coloco en el pulpito.

Comenzó a ver las caras de todos los asistentes. Luego de un minucioso, pero rápido, examen visual, su mirada se poso en la Steve quien asintió hacia ella y le sonrió. Lamentablemente su mirada llego hasta Tony que estaba con una sonrisa hipócrita como si la estuviera retando para que se equivocara y la pudiera avergonzar. Inmediatamente le desvió los ojos y suspiro tan fuerte que este llego al micrófono y todos lo escucharon. _"Felicidades Maria, tu primer error."_

"Bueno…ah…La mayoría de ustedes me conoce. _-Dios, esa es la estupidez más obvia que he dicho en mi vida. ¿Ahora qué digo?- _…pero tal vez no tanto como Phil. _–bueno, eso estuvo mejor…- _como dijo el director Fury hace un momento, para muchos de nosotros fue una persona muy cercana en nuestras vidas, tanto de manera laboral…" Steve observo como Maria comenzó a batallar para pronunciar las palabras. "…como de manera personal."

"Es muy difícil, describir lo importante…-_No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto- _que fue para mí y para Clint, además de Natasha." Al decir esto miro a ambos, quienes le dirigieron una cara que parecía rogar no ser involucrados. "No es fácil decir esto. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar sobre…como decirlo…el afecto o aprecio que tengo hacia las personas con las que convivo. Aun es algo difícil tener que acostumbrarse a no tener al agente Coulson detrás de mí todo el tiempo. No es que fuera exasperante-_bueno, la mayoría de las veces vaya que lo era- _pero era como una especie de hermano mayor que a cada rato trataba de decirme como decidir en todas y cada una de las situaciones presentadas en mi vida.-_ Lo estás haciendo muy bien, mira como Tony se está tragando todo su orgullo en una sola pasada ahora mismo_ (y efectivamente eso estaba pasando) _estoy segura que si Phil estuviera en mi lugar estaría hablando sobre mi y no observando y retando a Stark-_ Era una gran persona. Siempre decía que esperaba morir durante alguna misión o algo así, porque decía que así era más probable que lo recordaran como héroe…creo que no sirvió, porque hasta ahora sigo pensando que lo más idiota que pudo haber hecho fue enfrentarse a Loki él solo…" al escuchar las últimas palabras todos (sobre todo Fury) se removieron en su asiento y mostraron mucha incomodidad, a excepción de Tony quien sonreía al ver que por fin alguien coincidía con él. "Lo siento, pero él siempre me pidió que fuera sincera en cuanto a lo que pensaba de él. Creó un monstruo, porque ahora no dejo de ser directa todo el tiempo."

Maria sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas y comenzó a sentir mucho calor. Hizo una sonrisa forzada y continuo: "además de querer morir como héroe, siempre mencionaba mucho este lugar, no entiendo porque, las veces que he venido siempre llueve. Nunca me dijo y ahora se llevara el secreto con él… la verdad eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Tal vez no siempre fue el mejor, tal vez no siempre coincidíamos en nuestras opiniones y argumentos, pero estoy segura que nuestros ideales eran los mismos de hecho eran mejores que los míos, y estoy aun más segura de que para defenderlos habría hecho hasta lo imposible…como retar a un dios nórdico…"

Maria volteo a ver a los vengadores y recordó las muchas veces que habían discutido a causa de la iniciativa propuesta que Phil tanto defendía. De verdad creía que ellos lograrían algo asombroso y que serian la respuesta a todos los problemas que la Tierra pudiera enfrentar. Prácticamente estuvo en shock cuando lo llamaron para descongelar a Steve, tanto que ella tuvo que hacer su trabajo. Lo peor fue que después de eso no dejaba de hablar de él todo el tiempo, hasta que ella le dijo (no de manera muy cortes, fue la pelea más grande que tuvieron) que estaba harta de eso.

"Phil Coulson quería ser un héroe, porque realmente creía en ellos…-Maria les mantuvo su mirada de manera suave- él creía en ustedes, vivió creyendo en ustedes, murió creyendo en ustedes y todos lo recordaremos como el primer hombre que les dio su confianza, incluso a Stark…- todos comenzaron a sentirse halagados hasta que los ojos de Maria se fueron enfriando cada vez más y más hasta el punto de intimidarlos-…así que si en algo aprecian su vida, no lo arruinen. Por favor no hagan que me arrepienta de haber avisado al director del misil enviado por el consejo."

Maria se enderezo y cambio totalmente su mirada, mientras los vengadores (incluida Pepper) sentían como su rostro recuperaba su color original.

"Puedo decir que a pesar de todas las discusiones, situaciones peligrosas, problemas, y una que otra broma pesada, me dio un enorme gusto conocer a Phil de esta manera. También puedo decir que a pesar de que deseo que no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, estoy orgullosa de que lo haya hecho así, se convirtió en un héroe…que en paz descanse Phil Coulson."

Maria guardo silencio y permaneció de pie mientras unos cuantos aplausos llenaban la sala, luego observo como una mujer casi al final del lugar sacaba un pañuelo y lloraba inconsolablemente. _"Ella no estaba aquí hace un momento…"_ Maria dejo de observarla al dejar de escuchar los aplausos. "Quisiera pedirle a…" una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro y Steve deseo que no fuera a hacer lo que estaba pensando.

"...a…Tony Stark que pase al frente para decirnos unas palabras."

Clint observo la cara de sorpresa de Fury y de Tony y se relajo al saber que tendría que esperar más.

Mientras caminaba en medio de unos aplausos Tony saco su tablet para leer el discurso. "Después de ti sigue Clint, no lo olvides, porque yo lo retrase." Susurro Maria a su oído cuando Tony llego al pulpito. "Ah, gracias. Y gracias por pasarme a mi después de ti, quieres comprobar tu mediocridad ¿eh?"

Fury se acerco a Pepper y susurro: "¿Qué tanto se están secreteando esos dos?"

"Nada bueno supongo."

Maria le sonrió a Tony. "Bueno, ya veremos quién es más mediocre, te espero al final con mis 200 dólares."

Al llegar a su lugar Fury le ordeno que cambiara su lugar con el de Steve. "¿Todo bien agente Hill? Supongo que aun no tiene problemas con Stark o supongo mal." Maria lo miro con esa cara que ponía cuando deseaba hacerle saber que retaba sus órdenes. A pesar de respetar la autoridad era muy rebelde. "No señor, todo está bien." Fury la dejo en paz no muy convencido y observo como Tony estaba muy concentrado en su tablet.

"…Hmm…permítanme un momento…ahora entiendo porque el capitaleta odia la tecnología…" Unos cuantos agentes se rieron, para disgusto de Steve, quien estaba seguro que un dia Pepper encontraría a Stark sin vida. Aunque estaba de buen humor, eso no tranquilizo a Tony al darse cuenta que el dichoso discurso no aparecia en los documentos. Sintió que su estomago se estremecía como cuando sentía adrenalina al momento de traer el traje (la misma adrenalina que sintió cuando iba a decirle a su papá que había estrellado su auto favorito en un árbol).

La gente se comenzó a impacientar mientras él comenzo a repasar que había hecho con la tablet los últimos minutos. _"No puede ser que no esté aquí… ¡Lo acabo de leer! Estoy seguro…yo no lo borré, y nadie lo pudo haber borrado porque…" _fue entonces que unas palabras resonaron con mucho eco en su cabeza: _**"Bueno, ya veremos quién es más mediocre…" **_Volteo su mirada al frente y se sorprendió de ver que a diferencia de los demás, Maria estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa muy tétrica y malévola en su rostro al mismo tiempo que Steve trataba de no sonreírle y tenía la cara roja.

"¿Qué le está pasando a Stark?"

"No lo sé señor…" contesto Hill de manera muy sarcástica. Luego susurro muy bajito y sin dejar de sonreírle a Tony: "Por cierto quería informarle que el virus que desarrollo el departamento de tecnología funciona de maravilla."

Lo único que pudo hacer Fury fue mover su cabeza y sonreír levemente. _"Definitivamente va a ser más difícil de lo que creí."_

"_Maldita Hill, luego me deshago de ella. 200 dólares no son nada…lo más importante es no hacer el ridículo…"_

"Bueno…Phil era…era…era Phil."

El equipo se golpeo la frente con su mano mentalmente.

"Bueno, creo que eso lo sabíamos todos…lo siento pero tendré que improvisar…parece que un pequeño virus –comenzo a decir haciendo énfasis con voz y vista hacia Hill- se entrometió en lo que no le incumbía y borro mi discurso…pero descuiden, hallare que sucedió y me encargare de ese maldito virus lentamente…poco a poco, se los aseguro." Resulto inútil porque entre más trataba de intimidarla más se reía de él.

Finalmente después de algunas frases tontas, ridículas y humillantes y uno que otro balbuceo, Tony termino el discurso y pidió que pasara al frente a Clint. Mientras caminaba hacia su lugar trato de pisar el pie de Maria, quien supo que eso pasaría e inmediatamente lo retiro de su camino.

Después de reírse un poco, la vista de Maria se fijo en el féretro y a medida que cada uno daba su opinión sobre Phil y contaba experiencias, su vista se lleno de flashbacks sobre su compañero. Él siempre la apoyo e hizo algo que ella no menciono, pero por lo cual lo quería tanto…había salvado su vida, cuando David le dio la espalda, Phil se había puesto de su lado y la protegió de todo (bueno casi todo, porque esa cicatriz en su costado le dolía cuando cambiaba el clima). Pero siempre le iba a estar agradecida por ello.

Finalmente el funeral termino y la primera en salir fue Maria, estaba ansiosa de respirar un poco de aire freso, además de querer evitar a Stark y su furia (en realidad nunca podría hacerle daño, pero no estaba de humor para ponerlo en su lugar).

Mientras trotaba hacia la salida, una mujer la intercepto. Sostenía un pañuelo en su cara y un vestido negro con pequeñas piedritas. Era de su estatura más o menos (aunque traía unos tacones muy altos), era delgada, pelirroja y de ojos azules.

La tomo por sorpresa tanto que casi hace que se caiga. Al ver su cara pudo notar que sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos, al parecer había llorado demasiado. "¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

La mujer muy apenas abrió la boca. "Si…Bueno no exactamente. My nombre es Meredith…yo conocía a Phil."

"¿En serio?-_¿Por qué me dice esto?-_"

"Si…de hecho el siempre me contaba cosas sobre usted."

Maria se inquieto. De verdad le había tenido confianza como para contarle sobre su trabajo. ¿Por qué ella no sabía de la existencia de esta mujer?

"Debo admitir que al principio me dieron un poco de celos…"-eso realmente la incomodo- "…pero luego observe que hablaba de usted como si fuera una pequeña hermana…fue una gran amiga para él."

"Gracias…" no podía creer que aceptara eso como un halago. Pero solo se comenzó a sentir peor porque aun no digería que tendría que enfrentar nuevas amenazas (los vengadores y sus tonterías) sin él.

"Pienso ir a la sepultura ¿Es ahora cierto?"

"Si"

"¿Quiere acompañarme? Va a ser un camino largo…tal vez así podamos platicar y conocernos mejor"

Maria la miro con incredulidad…era una desconocida que quería depositar sus penas en su hombro solo por tener un conocido en común.

"_¿Acaso cree que de buenas a primeras iré con ella y platicare solo porque dice conocer a Phil? ¿Cómo saber que no me está engañando?"_

"Claro." Contesto con una sonrisa. Mientras caminaba a la camioneta de Meredith se regañaba por haber contestado que si…pero en el fondo sabía que ella también necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar porque acaba de perder al único que tenia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una disculpa por dejar que pase un mes entre un capitulo y otro, no es que me tarde en hacerlos, al contrario llevo como 11 capítulos en borrador, pero no he tenido tiempo para pasarlos como se debe. Además cambie el capitulo 4 y lo tuve que volver a escribir y (al fin) aquí esta.**

**Capitulo 4**

El camino hacia el cementerio fue al inicio muy tedioso. Por un lado Maria se alegraba de no tener que haberse ido con los 'vengadores' (odiaba que Fury les pusiera nombre a ese grupo de disfuncionales, como si fueran la gran cosa), y por otro lado se cuestionaba porque había aceptado ir con esta desconocida. _"Cuando lo pregunto sonó como una buena idea, debería sacarle conversación, se ve que está sufriendo, tal vez no tanto como yo…pero algo es algo." _

"Y… ¿me podrías decir de donde conocías a Phil?"

Meredith suspiro demasiado profundo. "Soy chelista. Después de vivir un tiempo en Vancouver vine a visitar a una amiga. A las dos semanas me ofrecieron dar un concierto en un restaurante. Ahí lo conocí…"

"Si, apuesto que te dio ese discurso larguísimo sobre las clases de clarinete que tomo, la música que le gusta y las teorías que tenia sobre Beethoven…te puedo asegurar que lo sé de memoria…"

"No, no fue así…"

Maria la volvió a interrumpir. "Entonces si estaban en un restaurante de seguro te comenzó a contar su disgusto por la falta de salubridad en los restaurantes."

Meredith la volteo a ver con una sonrisa. "En serio sabias sobre él; no fue así como lo conocí pero si me conto eso de la falta de salubridad… en realidad él…me salvo la vida."

Maria se le quedo viendo un poco confundida. "Veras, salí del lugar como a las 12 de la noche y no encontré taxis así que para avanzar un poco la distancia comencé a caminar. Estaba tan cansada que no note que alguien me seguía. Eran unos tres hombres, y me rodearon, me metieron a un callejón. Yo cargaba mi violonchelo en la espalda así que lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de golpearlos, lamentablemente eso le costó la vida a mi chelo. Finalmente me lo quitaron y ya no pude hacer nada. Y de no sé donde, apareció Phil. Literalmente acabo con todos, y a la fecha no sé como lo hizo…"

Maria sonrió para sus adentros. _"Típico de Coulson, meterse donde no le llaman."_

"Dijo que me había visto en el restaurante, que había salido casi al mismo tiempo que yo y por eso se dio cuenta de que me seguían, así que decidió ayudarme."

"Si…le gustaba ayudar a los demás."

"Siempre hablaba de ti, 'Maria esto, Maria aquello', le importabas mucho. ¿De qué lo conocías? Por como hablaba llegue a pensar que ustedes eran hermanos."

Maria sonrió un poco. "¿Hermanos? Nos hubiéramos matado entre nosotros. Él…" ¿Por qué había subido a ese carro? En vez de ayudarla la estaba carcomiendo con sus preguntas. "…lo conocí porque… ¿Sabias a que se dedicaba?" En caso de que Meredith no supiera, ella no cometería una tontería.

"Trabajaba en una agencia de seguridad ¿no?"

"Si, algo así. Bueno él era uno de los encargados de supervisar mi preparación laboral. Me enseño casi todo lo que se, era un buen amigo. Y tal vez el sabía mucho de mí, pero yo no lo conocía totalmente, no te ofendas pero nunca me conto de ti."

Meredith suspiro "Si, lo sé. Siempre decía que no hablaba mucho de su vida personal para protegerme y evitar causar algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida. Y la que se arrepiente ahora soy yo."

Maria la observo confundida, mientras una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Meredith. "¿Te arrepientes? Perdón que me entrometa pero no creo que tengas algo de que arrepentirte. Tu no le causaste ningún daño."

"….No tienes idea."

"_No creo que haya sido algo grave. É l me contaba todo…bueno ¿estás segura de eso? Nunca oí de esta mujer; solo falta que haya tenido un hijo con ella, sería el colmo. ¿Por qué no hablo conmigo? Se suponía que me tenía confianza…"_

"Lo deje…." Admitió después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo, sacando de sus pensamientos a Maria.

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo deje…"

"Creo que no entiendo…"

Meredith la observo con cara de incredulidad. "En serio nunca hablo de mi."

"Bueno, cuando se proponía algo normalmente lo lograba."

"Pues conmigo no…" Repentinamente Meredith desacelero la camioneta y se orillo en la carretera. Maria se incorporo en su asiento mientras trataba de visualizar un posible escape en caso de que la fueran a matar. Y es que así era su costumbre, desconfiar de todos y esperar que reaccionen de la peor manera. En un pensamiento rápido deseo haberse ido con Stark y los demás y no con esta desconocida, al menos ellos no reaccionarían de esta manera.

Meredith se cubrió la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Maria prácticamente estaba lista para correr, porque tenía su mano en la manija de la puerta y se había quitado el cinturón, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad ella estaba sufriendo demasiado y que en ese momento no era para nada un peligro.

Después de como 5 minutos de llanto, Meredith levanto su rostro, se limpio las lágrimas y respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse.

"La última vez que lo vi me dijo que tenía que ir a supervisar una investigación en Nuevo México…"

"_El tesseractor. Fury lo envió con Clint, pero eso fue hace mucho…"_

"Antes de irse me dijo que no quería irse sin decirme antes algo muy importante…"

"_Espero que no sea lo que creo que es…"_

"…me pidió que me casara con él…y le dije que no…" Su voz se corto por una serie de sollozos y balbuceos, entre los que Maria distinguió las palabras 'dije' y 'no'.

Durante esos minutos la observo pasmada, debía sentirse muy mal. Ella se sentía mal por las veces que le había gritado y que se había tratado de imponer por encima de él, se sentía mal por las veces que lo había ignorado y criticado a sus espaldas, pero Meredith lo rechazo antes de morir. Eso debía hacerla sentir odio.

Maria sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarla; ella estaba ahora sola, de hecho ambas estaban solas, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Ella nunca había consolado a nadie. Natasha nunca le conto cosas personales, y si lo hacía no lloraba; Fury no tenia vida social ni personal (al menos todos decían eso), Phil nunca lloraba (y al parecer nunca se tuvieron la misma confianza) y Clint…bueno Clint era Clint, igual de sarcástico que ella e igual de antisocial (al parecer ese era el molde de los asesinos a sueldo, tal vez ella se había equivocado de profesión, o tal vez Clint.)

Nunca la habían consolado, ella había salido de los llantos de la adolescencia sola, nunca hubo una madre que la abrazara cuando algún chico al dejaba, (de hecho nunca salió con nadie) y nunca hubo una amiga que la ayudara a llorar porque su papá la odiara. Phil una vez la vio llorar pero logro tranquilizarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda e incitándola a respirar profundamente, pero estaba segura que Meredith no necesitaba eso.

Maria se acerco poco a poco hacia Meredith, hasta colocar su mano en su hombro. Sorpresivamente, Meredith levanto la cabeza y abrazo fuertemente a Maria tomándola por sorpresa.

"_¿Qué hice para terminar aquí? Si hubiera ido con Fury o Stark no vendría consolando a nadie… ¿Qué se supone que deba decirle?"_

Maria le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y le dijo levemente: "No es tu culpa…hmm….sabes creo que fue mejor que no se casaran…solo piénsalo, serias una comprometida abandonada."

Meredith la soltó y la observo un poco confundida. "…no lo sé. Cuando me lo informaron trate de ver ese lado positivo, pero no funciono. ¿Sabes que fue lo peor? Me dijeron en que día y a qué hora había fallecido. Hice cuentas y me percate que la llamada que me hizo había sido un día antes de…"

"¿Te hablo antes de morir?" En eso Maria recordó haberlo visto entrar al puente después de dejar a Rogers. Recordó que traía su celular, uno diferente al que les daban en la agencia, lo vio llamando con una cara de preocupación. Ella se acerco y Coulson se apresuro en colgar la llamada. Cuando lo cuestiono, él la evadió por todos los medios posibles.

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Dejo un mensaje en el que decía que me amaba, que deseaba que yo hubiera cambiado mi respuesta, porque ahora no tenía nada definido en su vida y que tal vez no volvería a verme nunca más. Que deseaba haber sido mejor conmigo. De pronto dijo que tenía que irse y que me iba a…a…a extrañar." Cuando acabo se volvió a lanzar sobre Maria y de nuevo comenzó a llorar.

"Yo…vi…el mensaje al día siguiente que lo dejo. Lo estuve ignorando durante esos días, reconocí su teléfono en el historial así que no quise escuchar el mensaje…"

"_Maldita…en serio si tienes porque sentirte mal…"_

"Cuando lo escuche, sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. Trate de llamarlo pero nunca contesto. Así que decidí olvidarlo."

Maria la soltó y la observo fijamente "Y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que había fallecido? ¿Quién te lo dijo?" A ella no le habían pedido que avisara a algún familiar, y según Fury no había nadie a quien avisar.

"Una mujer me llamo, no dijo su nombre pero dijo que lo conocía por el trabajo. Me dio la dirección y la fecha del funeral y créeme que durante esas dos semanas estuve luchando sobre si debía venir o no…"

De seguro había sido Pepper, Tony menciono algo sobre una chelista y que según Pepper sabia de su existencia, pero nunca le creyó, lo cual era entendible.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Maria le puso su mano en la espalda. "Estoy segura que con que hubieras asistido a su funeral, él estaría feliz."

Meredith tenía sus ojos rojísimos, pero una leve sonrisa en su cara le indico a Maria que había atinado a decir lo correcto.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos, deben estar esperándonos." Meredith encendió la camioneta y comenzó de nuevo el camino hacia el cementerio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"¿Eso es un atajo para ti?" Pepper cerro de un portazo el audi y trato de cruzar el estacionamiento lleno de lodo con sus tacones.

"Que malagradecida eres Pepper, te aseguro que los demás coincidirán en que fue mejor ese camino que la carretera."

Pepper observo el carro lleno de lodo y suspiro. "Si tal vez."

En seguida llegaron los demás repartidos en 3 camionetas. En la primera venían Fury y Natasha; en la segunda Clint y Steve y en la tercera Bruce y Thor.

En cuanto se bajaron, Tony se dirigió hacia ellos y comenzó a reír. "¿Verdad que ese fue un buen camino?" Natasha dio un portazo y lo miro enojada. "¿Estas siendo sarcástico o en serio eres tan idiota?"

"Tony no vuelves a dirigir una caravana." Clint observo molesto su camioneta enlodada.

"Bruce dime que estás de acuerdo conmigo."

Bruce se alejo un poco de Tony "Lo siento pero, es el peor camino que he tomado en toda mi vida"

"Obviamente ustedes no saben nada de atajos."

"Igual que tu Tony."

Inmediatamente volteo hacia Steve quien trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos. "Ni creas que estoy muy feliz contigo, tu también me humillaste en público y junto con Maria vas a pagar por lo que hicieron."

En ese momento la camioneta de Meredith se fue aproximando hasta el estacionamiento.

Fury sonrió y le señalo la camioneta. "Pues ahí la tienes ¿Por qué no vas y te metes con ella?"

Tony frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la casa en la que se reunirían después del funeral.

Maria bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia ellos con Meredith cerca del ella.

"Vaya, parece que Stark los llevo por un camino difícil." Maria observo las camionetas llenas de lodo y a todos con cara de fastidio.

"No tienes idea, que bueno que no fuiste con nosotros." Natasha observo de arriba abajo a Meredith

"Y… ¿Tu eres?"

Antes de que Meredith pudiera decir algo, Maria abrió su boca. "¡Ah sí! Casi lo olvido, ella es Meredith; Meredith ellos son Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Thor, Steve, Bruce y él es el Director Fury. Y ese idiota de allá es Tony Stark." Maria observo como Pepper fruncía el ceño ante su afirmación.

Meredith asintió levemente con la cabeza y se formo un silencio incomodo entre todos los presentes.

"Sera mejor que vaya entrando, fue una placer conocerlos a todos."

Un coro de voces respondió "Igualmente" y observaron callados como se iba alejando hasta entrar a la casa.

"¿De que la conoces y por qué vino al funeral?"

"No se preocupen, no es peligrosa Natasha." Contesto sarcásticamente. "Era una conocida de Coulson. Le avisaron de su muerte y vino al funeral."

"Pues debieron ser muy apegados como para que ella tenga los ojos tan rojos." Natasha volteo hacia Maria. "Ni siquiera tu los tienes así."

"Creo que la manera en que haga luto a alguien no debe ser de tu incumbencia, o me equivoco."

Pepper se acerco a las dos y las tomo del brazo. "Creo que estamos retasando todo aquí. ¿Por qué no empezamos a pasar?"

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, Pepper se fue quedando atrás de los demás junto con Maria y se acerco a ella.

"Ella es la chelista ¿verdad?"

"Si, así es. ¿Tú fuiste la que le aviso cierto?"

"Tú no lo ibas a hacer, no creo que tenga nada de malo. Además Phil siempre hablaba de ella."

"Pues creo que solo contigo, porque a mí nunca me dijo nada." En sus palabras había un dejo de rencor y resentimiento así que Pepper decidió acompañarla en silencio.

Durante el entierro hubo un silencio total y solo se oían unos cuantos sollozos los cuales provenían de Meredith, Pepper, otros agentes y según Clint pudo distinguir unos provenientes de donde se encontraba Tony, pero el argumento que eran suspiros.

Meredith se encontraba de frente a los demás. Podía sentir la tensión en el equipo, pero observo que las caras de Natasha, Maria y Clint se mantenían firmes, demasiado firmes. Como tratando de ocultar su pesar.

Al terminar, Maria fue la primera en retirarse a la casa de al lado. Steve pudo observar que sus ojos tenían el aspecto de querer llorar. Sin importar lo que le pudiese gritar o hacer, decidió seguirla.

Después de unos segundos entro a la casa y la perdió de vista, caminaba muy rápido, casi como si fuera trotando. No entendía cómo era posible que avanzara así con esos tacones y en el césped húmedo por la lluvia.

Cuando por fin llego, no la encontró en ninguna parte, hasta que escucho unos pequeños y reprimidos suspiros y sollozos detrás de una puerta que al parecer era una especie de closet.

Al abrirla observo a Maria, estaba sentada en un barril de madera y tenía su cara escondida entre sus manos.

"¡No por favor! Dime que no me encontraste por que se escuchaba todo"

Steve solo encogió sus hombros. "Lo siento, no quería que nadie me viera."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque llorar es ridículo."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Bueno…"

"¿O eso fue lo que te dijeron?"

Maria se incomodo un poco, justamente porque eso era lo que le habían dicho toda su vida. Que llorar no arreglaría lo que ella hiciera. Su padre le menciono varias veces que él había llorado cuando su madre murió el día en que dio a luz, y que aun a pesar de eso, ni su esposa regreso ni Maria desapareció, así que para él el llanto no servía de nada. Le había dicho muchas veces que aunque ella llorara por lo que su padre le hacía, nunca iba a cambiar el hecho de que lo merecía y que no servía para nada.

"¿Sabes? Llorar no va a traer a Phil de vuelta a la vida, no va a destruir a Loki y a los chitauri y no va deshacer el daño en Nueva York. Así que contestando tu pregunta, sí, sí creo que llorar es ridículo."

Maria se levanto del barril y se acerco a la puerta.

"Antes de que te vayas, tienes razón." Eso la hizo detenerse y lo volteo a ver algo confundida. "No va a revivir a Phil ni a remediar todo. Pero si te ayudara a superarlo para que el siga viviendo en tu memoria."

Eso la dejo pasmada. Su mente le ordenaba a su mano que abriera la puerta, pero había algo dentro de ella que le pedía que se quedara allí. Estaba rota, herida, lastimada y Steve tenía la total disposición de hablar. Y le estaba dando la razón. Vaya que sabia como convencer, si se la estaba dando era por algo.

Caminando sobre sus pasos, Maria regreso al barril para sentarse. Steve tomo otro barril y acercándose a ella se sentó.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

Maria suspiro fuertemente y sorbió unas lágrimas. "No creo que eso me ayude. Creo que necesito otra cosa."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tal vez llorar." Su voz se quebró y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Steve acerco sus brazos hacia ella y la abrazo. Al principio ella trato de resistirse, pero estaba demasiado cansada y él era más fuerte que ella. Maria se dio por vencida y se recargo en su hombro, y estuvo tratando de llorar lo menos posible, pero no podía. Tenía demasiado acumulado. Principalmente la muerte de Phil y que nunca lo conoció totalmente.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Porque?" Comenzó a murmurar.

"Fue por su convicción…defendió su país ante todo, era un héroe."

"No…yo entiendo eso… ¿Por qué nunca fue sincero conmigo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cierto había olvidado que Steve no sabía nada de Meredith.

"Viste… ¿viste esa mujer?..."

"¿La que venía contigo? ¿Meredith?"

"Si…era algo así como la novia de Coulson. Él le iba a pedir matrimonio…"

Steve suspiro un poco incomodo. _"¿Maria estaba interesada en Phil?"_

"Si no es molestia, ¿Me explicarías porque te molestaba eso?"

"Nunca me lo dijo… ¿Cuándo me lo iba a comentar? ¿Cuándo cumplieran 1 año de casados o cuando tuvieran nietos? Se suponía que nos contábamos todo…"

"Tal vez sabia que tu tenias muchas con preocuparte y no quería preocuparte más. Siempre te cuido ¿no?" Maria asintió levemente. "Entonces no te preguntes porque no te lo dijo, confía en que lo que hacía era por tu bien. Si no lo dijo a nadie fue por algo. Él tenía buenas razones y tú lo sabes."

Maria levanto su rostro y lo miro directo a los ojos. "Creo que tienes razón…" Se quedaron varios segundos así, viéndose el uno al otro, como si nada más importara en ese mundo. Hasta que se oyó un portazo en la puerta principal y se escucho la voz de Tony quejándose por el clima húmedo y lluvioso en Portland. De seguro había empezado a llover.

Maria se alejo rápidamente de Steve y se puso de pie. "Sera mejor que salga antes de que Stark me vea aquí llorando, y de pasada cobro mis $200." Steve sonrió y le abriola puerta para que salieran. "¿Estas mejor?"

"Mucho mejor…eso creo. Gracias capitán."

En cuanto salieron a encontrarse Steve observo como la mujer que acababa de llorar hace unos minutos volvía a tomar su postura seria y militar, y se colocaba a un lado de Fury como anfitriona del entierro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero darles muchas gracias por su apoyo a los que están siguiendo la historia, también a los que me han dejado reviews. Solo por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo porque la verdad ya hasta iba a eliminar la historia; yo sé cómo se siente que te dejen esperando la continuación de una historia, es por eso que tratare de subir capítulos lo más rápido posible, les juro que hare un gran esfuerzo para publicar rápido. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Maria suspiro pesadamente mientras observaba como se iban iluminando los pisos que subía el elevador.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar a conocernos mejor." La voz de Steve la interrumpió de sus pensamientos sobre cómo funcionaba un elevador.

"¿Conocernos? ¿Cómo exactamente?"

"Bueno, no se…tal vez hablar sobre lo que tenemos en común. Por decir ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Negro."

"Ah…era un ejemplo, no estaba preguntando."

Maria lo ignoro para no demostrar su vergüenza. "Ya sabía, solo estaba proponiendo un ejemplo de conversación."

"Bueno. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Negro."

Steve la miro fijamente. "Es que era un ejemplo basado en la vida real. Dime cual es el tuyo, Steve."

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Steve llevaba una camisa azul, de cuadros. ¿Qué tenia el azul de especial? Siempre vestía algo de color azul. Eso la desesperaba; no era que no le gustara, simplemente hacia que sus ojos resaltaran más y que ella se desconcentrara.

"Hmm…déjame pensar… ¿rojo?" la manera en que lo pregunto sonaba algo burlista y sarcástica.

"No, es el azul."

"Obviamente no entendiste." Suspiro algo fastidiada. Había olvidado que no podía hacer bromas con ellos. Steve y Thor rara vez entendían su sarcasmo; Tony le regresaba la broma de manera más pesada; Clint y Natasha eran otra cosa y entre ellos siempre se habían llevado de esa manera y Banner trataba de evitar todo trato con Shield.

"¿No entendí que?"

"Olvídalo."

"¿Por qué no vamos a comer mañana y te invito a ver un oculista?"

Maria sonrió levemente mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían en el lobby de la Torre Stark. Hacía dos semanas que se habían visto para acabar con un maniaco que quería comenzar una guerra química, pero exceptuando eso, no se habían visto desde el desastre causado por Loki. Era por eso que Stark opinaba que debían reunirse con cierta regularidad para crear cierto lazo de unidad en el equipo. Cuando Natasha objeto que se habían visto en el entierro de Phil, Tony argumento que esa vez no contaba puesto que solo habían sido unas horas.

Así que aquí estaban los vengadores en una fiesta para reestructurarse personalmente. Lo único que Tony no soporto fue que Pepper invitara a Maria porque ella era la encargada de los vengadores. Lo más molesto fue que Steve había secundado la moción. ¿Qué tenía ella de interesante? En serio debía enseñarle a este chico como conseguir novia.

"¡Vaya! Miren quien está aquí. No sabía que también supervisabas fiestas."

Maria suspiro "Si, a mí también me da gusto verte Stark."

"Hola. Que gusto que hayan venido." Pepper se acerco a saludarlos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. _"Ahora entiendo porque Pepper es la directora."_

Ella nunca había entrado a la torre, durante la última misión todo contacto había sido hecho por llamadas, correos, y video llamadas (Había tratado de evadirlos todo ese tiempo). Lo que más le sorprendió es que la mayoría de los objetos en esa sala valían más de lo que ganaba en un año. Siempre decía que no pagaban lo suficiente por arriesgar tu vida.

Maria se acerco a la barra en la que estaba Natasha platicando con Jane Foster.

"Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras, pensé que me dejarías sola jefa."

"Ni te hubieras hecho a la idea, sabes que nunca asisto a este tipo de cosas. Menos si se trata de Stark." Maria tomo asiento y volteo a ver a Jane. "Hola, Maria Hill."

Mientras le extendía la mano, Jane se presento. "Mucho gusto, yo soy…"

Antes de que siguiera la Maria mientras tomaba su mano. "Jane Foster ¿no?, de Nuevo México, pero trabajas de consultora en un observatorio remoto en Tronzo. También te puedo decir cuánto ganas, pero creo que eso es más personal."

Jane se quedo con la boca abierta mientras Natasha observaba con una mirada fría a Maria.

"¿Por qué me miras así? No dije nada malo."

"Lo siento Jane, ella es tan extraña, por eso es de Shield. Además no sabe cuando cerrar la boca."

Ambas sonrieron, pero Jane tenía un gesto de desconfianza; después de todo ellas eran asesinas y sabían todo sobre ella para usarlo en su contra. Solo esperaba que fueran como Thor decía que eran.

Steve se dirigió a saludar a los demás (a excepción de Thor que al parecer había tenido que arreglar algo en Asgard, pero Jane ya estaba invitada así que fue aunque él no la acompañara.)

"¿Por qué vienes con la pequeña Fury? Sabes que es una aguafiestas."

"Stark, dos cosas: primero, para ti es la agente Hill y segundo ella es la encargada del equipo. Además Pepper la invito. No tienes que ser grosero con ella."

"¿Ah sí?"Tony se acerco a Steve y señalo una pequeña cicatriz en su nariz. "Tu pequeña y tierna amiga me hizo esto." Clint y Bruce se cubrieron la cara para que no viera sus sonrisas.

"Bueno ¿Tú que le hiciste para que reaccionara así?"

"¿En serio crees que soy tan idiota como para meterme con alguien como ella? Por favor no contesten."

Clint se acerco un poco a Steve "¿Ella te trajo?"

Steve asintió con su cabeza y después volteo hacia atrás para asegurarse que ella no escuchara la conversación. "No entiendo, nunca va a fiestas y ¿de la nada te viene a acompañar a una?"

"No olvides que ella también es invitada."

"¡Ay! ¡Que ternura chicos! Nuestro capitán ya tiene novia. Crecen tan rápido."

Mientras Tony hablaba, Bruce le trato de hacer una seña para indicarle que ella estaba atrás.

"¿Celoso de tener competencia?" Steve y Tony voltearon visiblemente asustados.

"Estaba a punto de decirle que eso no era cierto."

"¿Celoso? ¿De él? ¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"Por que al parecer soy de las primeras mujeres que prefiere fijarse en otras personas antes que en ti. Poco a poco pierdes tu popularidad por personas como él y Thor."

"¿Entonces estas confirmando que te gusta Steve?"

Clint por poco soltó una carcajada al observar como les cambiaban los colores en la cara a ambos. En Steve era obvio que por vergüenza, pero en Maria no estaba seguro si era ira, frustración o vergüenza por haber sido descubierta. Afortunadamente supo como callarla y mantener su postura seria.

"No te preocupes por mi Stark, Rogers es todo tuyo." Le contesto con una enorme sonrisa mientras se retiraba con el plato de botanas.

Tony observo a Steve e hizo una cara de disgusto.

Maria retomo su lugar y les dio a las demás chicas el plato con comida.

"Perdona si esta algo molesto contigo. Cada día que despierta se ve al espejo y llora por su nariz destruida."

"Descuida Pepper, una se acostumbra."

"Bueno sé que se lo merecía, pero fuiste muy dura."

"Eso lo dices tú porque no serias capaz de enseñarle quien manda como yo lo hice. Lo consientes mucho."

Natasha sonrió un poco. "¿Saben que es lo gracioso de esto? Hablan de Stark como si fuera un perro o un niño. Es curioso porque es más humano que tu Hill."

"¿Pero que paso? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?" Jane se sorprendió de que ellas lo platicaran como si hubiera sido algo muy común entre ellos.

"Mientras entrenaba, entro para reclamarme sobre su discurso." Jane puso una cara de cuestionamiento. "Larga historia. No quieres oírla. Como decía, empezó a decir que yo era nada comparada con él, que él era el maldito Iron Man y que yo solo era Maria Hill. Lo rete, y el idiota no dedujo que yo soy experta en artes marciales…"

"Si, bueno no tanto como yo, Jane. No le creas mucho."

"Romanoff, cállate. Yo estoy hablando. Al menos sé más que él, él solo usa un maldito traje y yo no necesito eso. De todos modos me defendí, lo envié al hospital y recupere los 200 dólares que me debía; esa historia te la contare en otra ocasión."

Después de eso entraron en un lapso de silencio profundo demasiado incomodo.

"Entonces…" todas las miradas se concentraron en Pepper. "Llegaste con Steve."

"Si ¿Por?"

"No nada, es solo que… creo que es lindo que haya alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo o acompañarlo."

"Espera, nada de eso. Me lo tope cuando salía de mi oficina, le pregunte si venia para acá y me dijo que sí. ¿No podía dejarlo ahí parado o sí? Fue más por obligación que por gusto o amabilidad."

"Si, claro. Sé que no eres muy simpática, pero si no fueras amable no te hubieras obligado a traerlo."

"No me deberías hablar de amabilidad cuando me tratas con mucha rudeza en el trabajo."

Natasha miro fijamente a Maria. "Eso no es rudeza, es demostrar quién es la autoridad."

"En ese caso yo soy la autoridad."

"Bueno basta ustedes dos."

Ambas miraron a Pepper, quien se empezaba a arrepentir de haber interrumpido. "Lo que quiero decir es que siempre se la pasa hablando de ti."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Thor me ha comentado que siempre está al pendiente de lo que te pasa."

"Si, y no has visto que discusiones surgen aquí cuando Tony habla de ti a tus espaldas. A los demás no les importa lo que dice, pero Tony lo hace porque sabe cuál de los 6 va a responderle."

"Pues…" Maria nunca había notado ese apego que Steve le tenía. Lo había visto unas cuantas veces en la base y habían ido a comer algunas veces, pero (según ella) todo dentro del más estricto nivel profesional. Claro que nunca iba a mencionar que sentía cierto alivio cuando se aseguraba de que no estuviera lastimado después de alguna misión, nunca iba a mencionar que cuando los llamaba deseaba que el que contestara fuera él y no Tony o Pepper. Tampoco que deseaba ser como Natasha cuando la veía practicando o platicando con él. Estaba tan ocupada en definir sus sentimientos que no se fijo en las actitudes de Steve.

"…la verdad…" Maria se salió de sus pensamientos y levanto la mirada para observar a las demás. Todas estaban a la expectativa de que dijera algo.

"¿Qué?" Natasha se veía impaciente porque dijera algo. Tal vez luego lo podría usar para restregárselo en su cara.

"No es como que me importe…solo somos compañeros, además yo soy su jefa, y no olvides que tuya también Natasha así que déjame en paz."

Jane sonrió al ver que Maria se comenzaba a poner roja. _"Si, claro que no le importa. Es tan obvio."_

"Miren eso…alguien esta roja de la cara."

Maria levanto la cabeza rápidamente después de estar mirando fijamente la mesa. "_Típico, Stark exagerando tus defectos y fallas para exponerte delante de todos. Solo si se cuenta la vergüenza como un defecto…"_

"¿De que hablaban para que estés así?" Tony tomo asiento junto a Pepper mientras los demás chicos se acercaban.

"¿En serio quieres saber? Porque era un secreto tuyo tan sucio que aunque ustedes se tuvieran confianza no querrías que nadie lo supiera." Tony no la volvió a molestar el resto de la velada.

Mientras se servían la cena de una barra tipo buffet, Natasha se acerco a Maria fijándose que nadie más las viera conversando.

"Tú le gustas, eso es obvio."

"¿A quién? ¿A Stark? Pues su modo de conquistar es como el de un niño de primaria, molesto y fastidioso."

"Tonta. Sabes a que me refiero."

"Lo siento Natasha, pero yo no puedo hablar por las intenciones de Steve. Sé disparar, no leer mentes."

"Pero es que es muy obvio. Te lo juro. Siempre me pregunta por ti."

"Entonces si son tan apegados, pregúntale tu."

"No seas celosa."

"No tengo celos, ya te lo dije, no es nada."

"Como dije antes: tú le gustas. La pregunta es si también a ti te gusta."

"Creo que la verdadera pregunta es si yo quiero gustarle."

"¿Es eso acaso un sí indirecto a mi pregunta?" Maria la miro fijamente.

"¿Por qué no estarías de acuerdo en que se preocupara por ti? Si es por lo laboral no te preocupes ¿Qué daño podría causar?"

"Tú no entiendes. No quiero meterme en problemas. Me prometí que nunca volvería a salir lastimada, y si hay alguien a quien debo obedecer es a mí misma. Así que no."

"No creo que él quiera lastimarte, es un caballero. Además deberías dejar todo atrás, superarlo, nunca va a cicatrizar si no lo dejas atrás."

"Gracias, pero deberías seguir tu consejo. Al menos yo no tengo pesadillas sobre mi vida pasada."

La cara de Natasha se ensombreció, y hasta que la volteo a ver, Maria se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

"Oye no quise…"

"Déjalo, no importa. Creo que tienes razón. Pero déjame decirte que al menos yo si socializo y no me quedo sentada entre montones de papeleo. Sigue así y en unos años terminaras como una viejita amargada…peor de lo que ya eres." Natasha se alejo de ella y muy apenas le dirigió la mirada mientras comían.

Al estar sentada comiendo con los demás se sentía como si no perteneciera a ese ambiente, después de todo ellos peleaban juntos, comían juntos y Vivian juntos. Pero ella no. Al contrario, trataba de evitar cualquier contacto social con cualquiera de ellos (excepto a Clint y Natasha), y ahora aquí estaba, con ellos y comiendo, observando cómo se bromeaban entre ellos. No podía participar de ninguna de las bromas y para colmo Natasha ni siquiera la miraba de reojo. Aparte de eso, si Steve le dirigía la más leve mirada, Tony se ponía atento para ver cualquier reacción. Así que decidió ignorar a ambos.

Después de comer un postre, todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a tomar un poco de aire fresco en una especie de balcón.

"Oye ¿quieres venir?" Maria levanto la mirada para ver a la espía frente a ella.

"No, creo que no. Natasha sobre lo que dije hace rato…"

"No importa, en serio. Ambas estábamos equivocadas, ni una ni otra dejamos el pasado atrás, creo que no podremos olvidarlo, pero podemos aprender a vivir con él." Maria asintió levemente.

"Tú eres experta para cubrir tus emociones con mascaras ¿Por qué no intentas lo mismo para cubrir tu pasado? Tal vez te resulte."

"¿Cómo? ¿Creándome una nueva identidad?" su voz sonaba bastante sarcástica.

Natasha se dirigió a la puerta del balcón y se volteo para verla antes de salir. "Podrías comenzar con no culpar a Steve de lo que te ha pasado. Él no es como David."

Maria se mantuvo sentada un buen rato pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Natasha. Todos se oían afuera como si estuvieran pasándola muy bien y divirtiéndose en gran manera, pero ella no. Ella estaba sentada en una barra luchando con sus sentimientos. Estaba consciente que la única culpable de los errores en su vida era ella, ella había tomado esas estúpidas decisiones, pero a veces resultaba más fácil darle la culpa a otro y fingir que te la echas a ti misma.

De pronto comenzó a sentir que se acumulaban unas lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar en todas las personas que la habían decepcionado y abandonado en el camino. Pero se suponía que todo eso había quedado atrás. Natasha tenía razón, el pasado se la estaba comiendo, carcomía todo su interior y la llenaba de inseguridad y miedo hacia las demás personas. Por eso tenía miedo de que las personas la quisieran y la trataran de ayudar, por eso le tenía miedo a lo que estaba pasando con Steve, y mientras no solucionara eso nada iba a progresar en su vida.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Todos están afuera."

Maria desvió su mirada para ocultar sus ojos llorosos. "No me gusta ser como los demás."

"No creo que sea eso en esta ocasión ¿Estás bien?"

"Si ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Pareces muy triste."

"¿Por qué no vas afuera? Deben echarte de menos." Lo que menos quería era que la trataran de psicoanalizar, ¿Por qué no dejaba de molestarla?

"Creo que convivo suficiente con ellos, ya me sé que chistes y experiencias van a contar. Y también sé a quién van a usar para burlarse, prefiero quedarme aquí y platicar contigo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Me burlo menos de ti?"

Ambos sonrieron. "No termine de platicar contigo durante el elevador. ¿Dime algo de ti que no sepa?"

"Hmm… trabajo mucho."

"Es en serio."

"Bien. Soy alérgica al chocolate."

"Bueno eso descarta los chocolates que te iba a dar el 14 de febrero."

Conforme iban platicando, tomaron una confianza entre ambos como si se conocieran de todo la vida. Mientras tanto 6 pares de ojos los observaban firmemente grabando todos los detalles de la plática, tal vez para usarlos después en su contra.

"Tony, en serio, no deberíamos estar aquí. Maria nos matara." Después de rogarles que no se asomaran, Pepper finalmente se había colocado a un lado de Tony para observar mejor desde el ventanal.

"Tranquila; yo no sabía que era alérgica a eso."

"Por favor no vayas a hacer algo estúpido." Pepper no lo noto, pero en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa malévola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de permanecer un día en cama, Maria vio como la puerta de su habitación en el hospital se abría suavemente. Detrás de ella apareció Tony. Maldito Tony, lo odiaba demasiado. Desde entonces juro que siempre checaría el contenido de toda taza, plato o cualquier objeto que le entregaran, sobre todo viniendo de Stark.

"¿Te gusto el café? Tenía chocolate natural…

"_Maldito Stark…"_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia...espero que les haya gustado (aunque lo hice a la carrera) volvere a publicar de este al proximo viernes, porque este viernes (5 de octubre) tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo de mi otra historia...**

**ROUSE STARK: una disculpa por publicar hasta ahora...**

**Gracias a todos! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

"¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?"

Tony observo desde su cama a Pepper, mientras entraba en la habitación con una taza en sus manos.

"Un poco mejor. Solo te diré que por el bienestar de Maria, espero poder levantarme en la fiesta de año nuevo."

"¿Bienestar? Tú no buscas el bienestar de nadie."

"Claro que sí, el que sigas viva es prueba de ello."

Después de recuperar sus fuerzas y de dejar pasar algunos días; Maria fue a la torre para revisar unos asuntos con Pepper. En cuanto Tony y ella se toparon sin la vigilancia de Pepper, comenzaron a pelear por lo sucedido con el chocolate y en unos cuantos minutos Maria ya había doblado su brazo y azotado su espalda contra el piso duro de madera.

"Bueno, eso lo aprecio mucho; pero tu oíste a Bruce, si hubiera dejado de respirar unos segundos más, sus células cerebrales hubieran sufrido un daño severo y permanente."

"Nah! No creo que se puedan dañar más; además debes admitirlo, verla morir hubiera sido divertido."

Pepper rió un poco y se sentó a su lado. "A propósito, te traje esto."

Tony tomo la taza y dio un sorbo. "Claro, chocolate. Tú si que tienes buen sentido del humor."

"Aprendí del experto."

Tony sonrió y comenzó a beber más de su chocolate.

"Bueno ya que estamos hablando de ella… estuve pensando ¿sabes? "

"Eres inteligente y humana, no me sorprende que pienses."

"Si, pero, pues se me ocurrió que tal vez…no sé. Estuve haciendo las invitaciones de la fiesta y se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos invitar a…"

"¡Ni se te ocurra siquiera mencionar su nombre! ¡La próxima vez que la vea solo será para hacerla pagar por todo!"

"¡Por Dios Tony! ¿Podrías dejar de ser así? Solo es una invitación, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas su mejor amigo. Solo que me dejes invitarla."

"No, no puedes. Fury dejo muy claro eso de no relacionarse demasiado con sus agentes, y antes de que objetes la pelirroja y Legolas son parte del equipo."

"Por favor…piensa en Steve, siempre está con ella, se sentirá solo si no va."

"¿En serio crees que a ella le interesa? Es la persona más fría que he visto en mi vida, y él es un completo idiota, tanto que no se da cuenta de ello. Y eso de que siempre están juntos… Nunca los he visto caminando juntos o comiendo juntos. ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no?"

"Tú sabes que si supiera algo de ellos, y te contara, Maria me mataría. Además yo soy prudente y no digo las cosas solo porque si. Es estúpido e inconsciente. Eso es lo que tú no entiendes."

"Bueno tu tampoco entiendes que lo estúpido e inconsciente seria invitarla a la fiesta."

"No preguntaré porque es estúpido… ¿Pero me dirías porque es inconsciente?"

"Porque me odia. ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Me mataría!"

"Para empezar, siempre haces algo que la provoca, y la mayoría de las veces te lo mereces. No es que apruebe sus métodos, pero en ocasiones no sé ni cómo te soporto yo. En segundo ¿Qué daño me haría que murieras? Solo me quedo con la compañía. Estaría en buenas manos."

Tony se quedo con la boca abierta mirándola fijamente. "Entonces… dejare escrito en mi testamento que si muero por causas desconocidas te tengan a ti como principal sospechosa."

Pepper sonrió y se acerco a Tony. "Por favor…"

Como odiaba que hiciera eso. Ponía esa cara de ojos tiernos y hacia su tono de voz más suave. Era como una niña pequeña, y podía lograr maravillas con esa cara (a excepción de la ocasión en que solamente obtuvo el 12% de la torre)

"No me pongas esa cara, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué quieres manipularme. Pero esta vez no caeré."

"De acuerdo." En un cambio drástico de actitud, Pepper puso su mirada seria y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿Sabes? No tengo porque pedirte permiso para invitarla. Los vengadores son tus invitados, pero ella y Jane son mis invitadas y puesto que soy la directora y es mío el 12% de la torre, creo que tengo derecho a invitarlas. La verdad no venía a pedirte permiso, venía a avisarte lo que haría para que no te desmayaras ese día que te enteraras. Pero ahora menos me importa tu opinión."

"¡No dejare que lo hagas!"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensa detenerme señor Stark? Sabes que no puedes usar la armadura."

"Olvidas algo: soy Tony Stark. No necesito de unas piezas de metal para levantarme y quitarte esa invitación. Solo me levantare y… ¡OUCH!" Tony trato de incorporarse, pero lo único que logró fue retorcerse aun más la espalda.

"¿En serio quieres ir a esa fiesta? Entonces será mejor que te quedes allí. Descansa cariño."

Pepper comenzó a reír mientras dejaba detrás de la puerta a un Tony Stark cruzado de brazos, literal y metafóricamente hablando.

* * *

Maria se encontraba tranquilamente haciendo papeleo en su escritorio… en realidad no estaba nada tranquila, ya llevaba 3 noches y 4 días trabajando en un reporte que debía entregar en la primer semana de enero al consejo explicando todos los daños ocurridos en la batalla contra los chitauri, número de fallecidos, reembolsos a las empresas, reportes presentados a la ONU y otras instituciones, estadísticas, probabilidades de otro ataque y una opinión concisa y objetiva sobre los vengadores… eso era demasiado complicado de hacer; claro que podía criticarlos y dar su verdadera opinión sobre ellos. Pero aun así era difícil decir que el hombre que la había apoyado cuando lo necesito, era un peligro para la humanidad.

Su escritorio no estaba nada ordenado, había como 4 vasitos de café vacios en su escritorio, copias de facturas, tratados, reportes y otros papeles que había que escanear para tenerlos de manera digital (afortunadamente había demasiados novatos para hacer ese trabajo), tenía unas enormes ojeras alrededor de su ojos, su cabello estaba un poco desacomodado a causa de las veces que se había estrujado la cabeza por su desesperación y no tenía ganas de recibir a nadie.

Claro que pudo haber hecho este trabajo hace algunos meses, pero no… había decidido dejarlo al último, por alguna extraña razón siempre lo hacía. De todos modos no tenía nada que hacer, así que se dedicaba a trabajar todas las mañanas y todas las noches, no tenía una familia que le recriminara el no haber estado en navidad y que tampoco pensara celebrar año nuevo. Era mejor así, sin depender de nadie. _"No soy egoísta. Simplemente me ahorro el quedar bien con todos los demás. Nadie depende de ti, tú no dependes de nadie… es solitario pero tranquilo."_

Si el tío Gary la pudiera escuchar la hubiera regañado y obligado a celebrar año nuevo con sus primos, que por lo poco que había escuchado, actualmente eran un desastre como seres humanos. Ella era mejor: salvaba al mundo, ayudaba a proteger a las personas, tenía un buen sueldo (pero no lo demasiado para apostar con Stark), un buen puesto, y tenía todo lo que quería… sin familia, amigos, dedicada siempre al trabajo, viendo morir gente. Claro, tenía todo lo que deseaba; ese era su consuelo cuando hacia trabajos como el que hacia ahora.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención. "Adelante"

La puerta se abrió y Steve se asomo cautelosamente detrás de ella.

"_Demonios. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porqué siempre aparece cuando no estoy de buen humor?"_

"¿Estas ocupada?"

"_¿En serio no ve tu cara de cansancio y todos estos malditos papeles?"_

Maria le señalo con sus manos los montones de documentos que se encontraban enfrente de ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Ya veo, volveré cuando puedas."

"No, espera…" _"¿En serio lo acabas de detener?"_

"Dime que necesitas."

Steve entro y cerró la puerta. "No es nada importante comparado con lo que debes estar haciendo."

"¿Sabes? La mayoría de la gente por aquí ni se atreve a tocar la puerta cuando me ven con esta cara, sobre todo si es poco importante. Pero tú si te atreviste así que debe ser importante."

"No sabía sobre esa regla, ahora entiendo porque todos me miraban con miedo cuando caminaba hacia acá."

"Que gracioso." Le contesto con una mirada seria.

"_¿Entonces porque no ríe? Como me gustaría preguntarle…pero tal vez no es buen momento."_

"Bueno en realidad venia a…"

"Si me vienes a regañar y dar un sermón por lo de Stark, se lo merecía. Y tú lo sabes, el idiota casi me mata y no puedo creer que lo hallara divertido."

"Tranquila, no venia por eso. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubiera tratado de asesinar."

"No lo creo. Tú le hubieras dado un sermón sobre el porqué no se debían jugar ese tipo de 'bromas' y le hubieras hecho prometer no volver a hacerlo."

A Steve le causo gracias como hablaba con una sonrisa sarcástica y hacia énfasis en las comillas con sus manos. Al ver que estaba un poco más relajada, tomó asiento en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

"Tal vez tienes razón. Pero no venía a eso."

"Entonces ¿a que venias?" Maria volvió a concentrar su vista en su tablet y los papeles que estaba sellando. Le sorprendía que ella pudiera hacer varias cosas a la vez sin inmutarse.

"Bueno...este… veras…"

Ahora tartamudeaba…eso era mala señal. Normalmente hacia esto cuando no estaba seguro de si lo que diría le haría gracia a Maria. Ella sentía que cuando tartamudeaba le pediría algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida. Como esa vez en que le pidió que Tony los acompañara en el jet y casi lo estrella. En su defensa dijo que nunca menciono ser buen piloto. O bien como hace poco tiempo; Steve fue el que le dijo que aceptara esa taza por parte de Stark y acabo con su cara y garganta hinchada. Definitivamente esos dos le hacían la vida imposible. Aunque reconocía que Steve no lo hacia conscientemente, simplemente trataba de ayudarla y nunca le salían las cosas como él quería. El resto del equipo si la molestaba con intención.

"No le des más vueltas y ve al grano." Maria ni se molesto en verlo a los ojos. Con su voz fría basto para hacer que hablara más fluido.

"Pepper me pidió que me diera esto." Steve saco de su chaqueta negra un sobre dentro de un empaque de plástico con cierta cautela.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Descúbrelo por ti misma."

Maria saco la invitación del sobre. Era para el baile de fin de año que hacia Stark a beneficio de no sé qué hospital o fundación. Para ella, solo lo hacía para congraciarse con sus rivales empresariales. Aunque también opinaba que este tipo de fiestas las hacía para tener un motivo para embriagarse.

Steve observo como su vista leía rápidamente la invitación. Supo que había llegado al precio cuando observo que sus ojos se abrían y sus manos estrujaban el papel. En serio tenía una cara de angustia demasiado graciosa. Afortunadamente supo controlar su risa.

"¡¿EN SERIO CREE QUE YO VOY A PAGAR ESTO?!"

"No, ignora esa parte. Pepper me dio que había olvidado quitar eso de nuestras invitaciones. Nosotros vamos gratis." Steve le retiro la invitación de la mano antes de que la rompiera y se la aventara en la cara.

"¿Nosotros?"

"Sí, todos van a ir. A excepción de Fury."

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué empresa van a representar? ¿Shield o Los Vengadores SA de CV?"

"Que buen humor tienes hoy."

"_Creo que debí haber venido más tarde."_

"No iré."

"¿Por qué?"

"No tengo tiempo. Además no tengo que ponerme para esa clase de tonterías."

"Estoy seguro que con cualquier cosa te veras hermosa."

"_Claro, Steve siempre tan caballeroso…Idiota, deja de mirarlo de esa manera." _Al ver que comenzaba a suavizar su mirada, Maria bajo la cabeza hacia su tablet mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al notarlo.

"Esa no es suficiente razón para ir. Haz un mejor intento para convencerme."

"Creo que no se me ocurre nada. Y a mí me parece una buena razón."

"No soy el tipo de personas que van a este tipo de eventos y tienen la facilidad de socializar con los demás."

"¿Y crees que yo sí? A mí también me cuesta trabajo relacionarme con este nuevo mundo."

"Si. Pero tú eres más amable, y no estás predispuesto a lo que pasa."

"Es por eso que tienes que ir. Yo te ayudo a que no tengas prejuicios de la gente y tú me ayudas a no pensar bien de todos. Será divertido, podremos criticar a todos desde lejos."

Maria sonrió sinceramente. Este tipo sabía como convencer, además de que ponía una mirada que te obligaba a hacerle caso. Esos malditos ojos la estaban suavizando. Y demasiado.

"La verdad no lo sé. Tu propuesta parece muy tentadora."

"Lo es."

De pronto una duda el asalto. Estaba poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en convencerla. Bueno, eso no era tan raro. Lo raro que solo lo hacía cuando se trataba de algo profesional. En lo personal nunca trataba de hacer que coincidiera con sus ideas.

"¿En serio quieres que vaya?"

Steve noto su mirada sospechosa. "Si no quieres, está bien."

"Si o no. Y porque."

"¿Por qué quieres saber? Quiero que te integres al equipo."

"Pues vete haciendo a la idea de que nunca lo hare."

"Bueno, no es por eso."

Maria lo miro penetrantemente. En verdad era buena con esto de los interrogatorios.

"Voy a estar solo si no vas. Todos tienen pareja."

"¿Por qué no te quedas con Banner? No creo que vaya con alguien."

"Te equivocas. Según Tony, Jane le presentara a una supuesta amiga suya… una Darcy, o algo parecido."

"Bueno, entonces si Tony esta tan al pendiente de ese tipo de cosas ¿Por qué no te presenta a ti una persona?"

"Ya lo intento…"

"¿Y bien?"

"_Creo que ya es tiempo de ser sincero."_

"No quise, le dije que solo iría con una persona en el mundo…" Steve sintió como se le revolvía el estomago al solo pensar en lo que le estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué persona?" Maria no quería preguntar porque temía conocer la respuesta. Pero algo dentro de ella le pedía saber si era ella, era un anhelo que no era capaz de admitir.

"Tú."

Maria levanto la mirada totalmente asustada mientras sentía como si estuviera descendiendo desde una gran altura. Y él no estaba tan tranquilo que digamos. Tenía la cara completamente roja y sus ojos se veían llenos de vergüenza. Tal vez era miedo de que ella lo rechazara.

Después de mirarse mutuamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, Maria parpadeo y recobro el aliento.

"Yo creo que…"

El teléfono en su escritorio irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación, tanto que incluso sobresalto a ambos.

"_¿En serio? ¿Alguien tenía que llamar justo ahora? Soy capaz de matar al idiota que se atrevió a interrumpir esto."_

"Contesta, no hay problema."

Inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y contesto visiblemente fastidiada.

"¿Maria? Soy yo, Tony."

"_Claro, el único idiota que tiene la suerte de llamar en este tipo de momentos. Me sorprende que me sorprenda…"_

"¿Qué quieres?" Eso basto para que Steve supiera que el que llamaba era Tony Stark.

"Bueno, estas más amable que de costumbre, no me estas insultando."

"No tengo todo el tiempo."

"De acuerdo, solo hablaba para decirte que tal vez te llegue un sobre misterioso y que no va dirigido para ti. En realidad era para otra Maria Hill que trabaja en Shield. Tal vez no la conozcas, es nueva."

Maria sonrió. "Gracias por la advertencia, pero ya lo abrí."

"¿Ah sí?..."

"Si. Déjame aclararte un par de cosas: Primero, Steve me la entrego personalmente y soy la única Maria Hill que conoce; segundo, si hubiera sido para otra persona, Pepper le hubiera dicho quien era; y tercero…"

"Creí que solo eran un par de cosas."

"Y tercero, yo soy el ultimo filtro dentro de las entrevistas de trabajo y créeme que si hubiera entrevistado a una persona con el mismo nombre que yo, lo seguiría recordando."

"De acuerdo… solo te sugiero que no vayas. La verdad opino que tu…"

Maria puso cara de aburrimiento mientras escuchaba miles de excusas por las cuales no debía ir a su fiesta.

"De acuerdo… ¿si digo que no iré, me dejaras en paz?"

"Si, por ahora."

"De acuerdo…"

"¿En serio? ¡Guau! Que amable estas hoy, bueno graci…"

Maria le colgó antes de que pudiera terminar y sonrió malévolamente.

"¿Crees que puedas llevarme esa noche?"

"Claro. Pasare por ti a las 8."

"De acuerdo, ahora si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer."

"Claro. Te veo luego."

Mientras Steve salía iba agradeciendo calladamente a Stark y su incompetencia, a la vez que deseaba que ella no fuera a olvidar lo que acaba de decirle

* * *

**Hola! perdón por la tardanza... bueno una pregunta: si Steve y Maria bailaran una canción... ¿Cuál les gustaría? de preferencia en ingles, pero si esta en español es igual...**

**mandenme sus sugerencias**


End file.
